Haunted Souls
by DoragonDragonRyuu
Summary: Captured by the Zalfari Tribe, Hiccup Haddock must unite the prisoners that have been tortured and used by the Zalfarians for years, or die trying. Will he succeed, or will he just become another haunted soul, hidden deep in the heart of the Zalfari Island?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: So in this fic, Hiccup is 18. There's no precise time in the series/movies that it's located, so really all you need to know is that there are several different methods of torture included in this FanFiction (It's gonna be hard to explain my search history to my parents) including, but not limited to, Whipping, Sexual assault and Rape, and several others. There is cutting, but it is not self-inflicted, and is used as a method in interrogation. Most of the torture is inflicted on Hiccup, but is also inflicted on the other prisoners the Zalfari Tribe is holding captive. **

"Get away from me, you prick!"

Hiccup jerked away from the strong hands pushing him backwards, unsuccessfully escaping the strangers' hold as he pushed himself into a wall. Turning his head, he found they were coming from every direction. He spotted a young girl, hardly older than ten, at the edge of the imposing crowd. Her dark green eyes were wide and haunted, her blond hair limp and lifeless from grease. What had they done to their own children?

"Don' 'ook at 'er!" Growled a large man with the same wide green gaze as the girl. "Runa! Go fin' Gro!" He shouted at the girl—his daughter, most likely.

Runa was gone in seconds, and Hiccup swallowed, looking around with wide eyes.

"I-I don't know what I did," he started, only to be cut off as an athletically built, much older man pushed past the green-eyed man who'd yelled at Hiccup earlier.

"You do not speak," he growled. "Ingi," he said to the green-eyed man. "Take the prisoner to the Cells. Throw him in with the others."

_The others?! _Hiccup thought, his voice high-pitched in his head. As he opened his mouth to speak his mind, a calloused hand wrapped around his forearm and pulled him violently to the side. As he let out a small gasp at the sudden movement, he noticed that Ingi had been the person to grab him.

"That girl, Runa," he began. "Is she your daughter?"

Ingi didn't speak, and as Hiccup began to wonder if the man was ignoring him, Ingi gruffly grumbled, "yes."

"Why isn't she healthy?" Hiccup demanded.

"Healthy?" Ingi scoffed. "She the hiccup of the Zalfari. She shoulda died in place of her mutha."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Her mother's dead?"

"Yes, but why should you care?" Ingi growled.

"My moms dead too," Hiccup replied.

Ingi came to a sudden halt. He turned towards the teen. "She is? How'd she die?"

"A dragon killed her," Hiccup replied, before shutting up. He'd already said too much.

"Ah," Ingi said. "Dragons. Foul creatures, are they not? Always settin' things on fire."

"Uh, yeah, really. . . Really horrific creatures," Hiccup stuttered.

Ingi yanked on his arm as they resumed their walk. "Names' Ingi Bergvidsson. Wh's yurs?"

"Hi-Hiccup," he stammered. "Hiccup Haddock the Third."

"Hiccup, you say?" Ingi ran an appreciative eye down the boys' body, making him shiver in unease. "Well, at least we won't eat ya if ya die on us; too skinny."

"What?!" Hiccup exclaimed. _Cannibalism? Can these guys be any worse?_

"Ima jus' jokin' wi' ya," Ingi snickered. "Ain't gotta freak out. Ain't gonna do ya no good."

Hiccup swallowed. As he looked around, he realized they'd come to a stop in front of a large iron door.

"Gronckle iron," Ingi said, noticing the brunette inspecting the door. "Real useful, don't ya think?"

". . .yeah," he admitted reluctantly. _They probably killed the Gronckle that gave them this iron. Meatlug would be furious. _

Ingi slid the door open, and gestured inside. "Young'ins first."

Hiccup stepped forward, feeling the mans' leering eyes. As he fully entered, Ingi stepped in beside him, sliding the door shut behind them.

"This the Kids' Cells," he said. "Fin' an open cell, put everythin' ya got on ya on the bed, an' come back ou' here."

As Hiccup made his way down the corridor, he anxiously looked through the bars of each cell. A handmade drawing of a yak was scribbled on the wall in what looked like crimson paint in cell B1: an empty turtle shell was at the foot of the bed in B4: scratch marks that seemed to be tally marks was carved into the floor of B6. From what Hiccup could see that wasn't hidden by the bed and the table, there was thirty-four marks: a young child was rocking back and forth on his bed in B8. He looked up, his blue eyes widening as he saw Hiccup.

"No," he whined.

"Shut up, Perrine," growled the girl in B7, who looked older than the boy.

Reluctantly continuing his search, he came to a halt at B11. While the rest of the cells had carvings, pictures, or reminiscent things, likely from before they were imprisoned, this cell just had a skeleton laying on the floor. Hiccup stared in horror, his eyes widening as he realized it wasn't a skeleton, but merely a very pale, very gaunt, and very dead young male, if the horrible rotting stench making Hiccup's eyes water said anything.

"That's too bad," pouted Ingi.

Hiccup jumped, not realizing the man had followed him.

"Castor was a good kid," Ingi sighed. "Never tried to escape. Was always willin' ta le' me fuck 'im."

_That's sick, _Hiccup thought. The kid on the ground couldn't have been older than seven.

"How did you not notice this?" He demanded, staring at the man in disbelief. "This kids been dead for at least two days, if not four."

"A week, actually," mumbled Perrine.

"You, shut up," Ingi ordered. "And you, Hiccup, if I hear one more word outa yer mouth that ridicules me, ima rip that prosthetic leg right off, then chop off the rest o' ya leg. Should make a good meal. How 'bout 'hat, Perrine? Hiccup Stew sound good to ya?"

Perrine shuddered, curling into a tighter ball, if that was possible. Ingi shrugged, and looked at the girl. "How 'bout you, Ashley?"

"Why don't you cut off your dick and put that in a stew?" The girl spat. Her green eyes watered as she said it, tears slipping down her pale face.

Perrine lifted his head, staring at the girl in horror. Hiccup was in a similar state, glaring in disbelief. Both males' eyes snapped to the Zalfarian man.

Ingi slowly turned to face Ashley, his green eyes dark and blazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: There is rape of an underage girl in this chapter. It's not entirely graphic, but there is some graphic bits.**

Ashley's screams were echoing through the Kids' Cells.

Hiccup flinched every time the high-pitched shriek echoed from the girls' cell. A couple cells down, he could hear Perrine sobbing.

The young man knew he'd never unsee what had happened. Ingi had thrown open her cell door, grabbed her by her hair, thrown her to the ground, and without even letting her fully settle her body on the floor, had picked her up by her thighs, shoving her face into the dirty cement floor, and had thrust into her like a spoon through pudding.

Hiccup's stomach rolled at the thought. _I'll never eat pudding again._

He'd fled into the cell across from Castor's, knowing there was no way for him to save the younger girl without making Ingi angrier than he already was. The mans moans were all he could hear, aside from Ashley's screams. His hands were pressed tight against his ears, trying to block out the sound. A small thud cut off the screams.

"Now, will ya eva say somethin' like that to me again, Ashley?" Ingi growled.

"N-no, sir," Ashley whimpered, the sharp-tongued girl from earlier gone.

"Don't call me sir," he growled. "Ma names Ingi. Call me Ingi."

"Ye-yes, In-Ingi."

"Now. Where'd Hiccup go?"

"B12," whispered Perrine.

_Thanks, kid, _Hiccup scoffed mentally. _Although it's not like I really have anywhere else to hide._

Heavy footsteps made their way towards the cell, and Ingi's shadow fell across the door.

"Sorry ya had ta see that, Hic," Ingi apologized. "Not the best way ta introduce ya ta the Kids' Block."

_Don't call me Hic, you sick freak._

Hiccup blinked at him. He moved his hands from his ears, drawing his legs close to his chest and wrapping his arms around his knees. He knew not to speak back now. He'd seen the mans leering looks. He didn't want that to happen to him.

_It still might, _a pessimistic voice whispered in the back of his head. _Look around you. No one knows you're here. Not even Toothless._

It was true. Stoick had sent him off on boat to try to take his mind off Toothless, who'd been injured in a fight with Dragon Trappers and was being cared for by Gothi. Back on Berk. Though surely someone would notice he was gone, it'd be hours, maybe even days, before they began to search for him.

"It's alrigh', Hic," Ingi cooed. "Ya can come out, ya know. Ima have to introduce ya ta the rest of the prisoners."

The giant Gronckle iron door slammed shut, making Hiccup jump.

Ingi smirked at him. "It's a bit unnerving now, ain't it? What'da think of the punishment?"

"I'm thinking I hope it won't happen to me," Hiccup admitted quietly, shifting uneasily.

"Well, if ya keep yer mouth shut and your thoughts to yaself, that won't be a problem, now will it?"

"No, Ingi," he replied.

"Now, this is the Luncheon," Ingi explained, spreading his hands out wide. "Where everyone eats."

"So why weren't Ashley and Perrine in there?" Hiccup frowned.

"Perrine's antisocial, an' Ashley has problems with controllin' her tongue when talkin' to the seniors."

"Do they still eat?"

"Only if the other prisoners can sneak out some food. It depends on the guard for the day. Some will tell the kids to bring 'em food. Some will punish 'em if they're caught. Others will make them do something to be able to bring the food."

"Do something?" Hiccup swallowed.

"Well, looks like Ms. Roseby will be the prime example today. Watch and learn, Hic," Ingi said, pointing with his finger at a leggy teen with fair skin and dark hair.

As she approached a gangly Zalfarian, her form was visibly shaking. The food in her arms trembled like they were caught in the midst of an earthquake.

"That Guard is Gyrd Sumaritisson," Ingi said. "He's thirty-two years old, and has fucked Mabella Roseby fifteen times since she got here a year ago."

"How old is she?" Hiccup inquired, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Thirteen," Ingi said grimly.

At Hiccup's look of confusion, the man said, "What? Ya think I fuck everyone? No, I only fuck the ones fifteen and older."

_That's not much better._

"Anyway," Ingi said. "Time ta introduce ya to the group."

Putting his hands against his mouth, he let out an obscene sound that sounded like the mix between a moan and Ashley's muffled screams. Hiccup shuddered at the memory. It echoed throughout the Luncheon, and everyone paused, turning to look upwards, towards Hiccup and Ingi. Mabella and Gyrd, who'd been about to leave, paused and looked up as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Ingi announced. "Meet your new cellmate. Hic, go introduce yourself. Thyri, show 'im the entrance to the Luncheon, would ya?"

A solidly-built young man hardly older than Hiccup himself stepped out of the shadows behind the two males. Wrapping a hand around Hiccup's elbow, he pulled him down a staircase and shoved him through a door. Which was Gronckle iron like the rest of the building, making for a harsh entrance.

As the boy, Thyri, moved back into the shadows, Hiccup swallowed and looked around. The prisoners had drawn closer, closing in on all sides. There stares were pitiful and haunted. Most of them looked like toothpicks, though others looked as muscular as Ingi.

The loud slamming of a door made him look up, to discover that Ingi had disappeared. Leaving Hiccup in a room full of people who'd he'd never seen before.

"Uh. . .hi?" He greeted feebly.

"What's your name?" Asked an elderly lady. She was large and gray-haired, but her skin was tan and her eyes were the color of the midnight sky.

"Hiccup Haddock," he replied. "What's yours?"

"Collomia Stonebanks," she replied.

"I'm Coleus Copper," said the man beside her, an athletically built, graying, black-haired man with yellow-tinted skin and cocoa brown eyes.

"I'm Char Seal," said a coltish young man who resembled a walking stick: brown hair, brown skin, brown eyes. "And this is my older brother, Percival Seal." The other man, Percival, was burly with black hair, fair skin, and the brown eyes darker than those of Char's.

"I'm Civ's girlfriend," sniffed a stout woman with jet-black hair, caramel-colored skin, and forest-green eyes. "Rissa North, nice to meet you,"

"Uh, hi, nice to meet you all," Hiccup said, after everyone stopped talking. He'd been trying to say since Collomia finished talking, but hadn't been able to as people had kept talking.

"We're sorry."

Hiccup blinked, turning his head to stare at the girl who'd spoken. She was white-skinned, with dull blond hair, hazel eyes, and a slight figure. She looked shyly up at him, looking no older than Perrine.

"For what?" He frowned.

"We heard Ashley," the blond said. "It isn't hard to guess that you were there." She stared at his face, then sniffled as her eyes began to water. "I can tell now."

"Tell what?" Hiccup frowned, flabbergasted.

"Excuse Freesia," said an overweight woman with pale skin, light hair, and brown eyes. "She's very emotional."

The girl, Freesia, got ahold of herself, and gave the other lady a glare. "Don't tell me you can't see it to, Cynthia."

"Both of you shut up," snapped a solidly-built, gray-haired senior. His skin was fair, his forehead a wrinkled mess, and his sandy brown eyes made Hiccup miss the sandy beach in the cove where he'd met Toothless. "This is the time in which we introduce ourselves to young Hiccup, not confuse him into Valhalla."

There was silence, before the man turned towards Hiccup. "My apologies. My name is Iberis Ferns. The two woman who were just arguing are Freesia Moonly and Cynthia Humbee."

"It-it's fine," Hiccup stammered.

"Collomia, Coleus, Eve, and I are in the Seniors' Block," Iberis continued, gesturing to a petite lady with gray-flecked brown hair, jaded dark brown eyes, and brown skin who was likely Eve. "Cynthia, Rowena, Anura, Drake, Jade, Holly, Char, Cloud, Punica, Rissa, Flint, Xyris, Percival, and Sky are in the Adults' Block, and Freesia, Perrine, Morgan, Jaeger, Mabella, Thymus, Morelle, Jasmine, Autumn, Jasper, Phlox, Garnet, Ashley, Rocky, Dale, and you are in the Kids' Block."

Hiccup was left reeling. There was more than thirty prisoners on Zalfari Island! That was more people than could fit on the back of a Scauldron! Scratch that, two Scauldrons!

"Gods, Iberis, I think you've broken him," grumbled the curly-haired, slight boy Iberis had introduced as Jaeger.

"Nah, he'll be fine," Iberis waved a hand. "But let's continue eating, before Hord comes in to tell us to return to our Cells."

"Hord?" Hiccup inquired, frowning at Jaeger, who still stood in front of him.

"Hord Svartgeirrsson," Jaeger explained. "Frail guy, with bronze skin, pale eyes, and black hair. You'll know him when you see him."

"Jaeger!" Snapped Garnet, a slender girl with vibrant red hair, white skin, and dark blue eyes. "Get over here and eat. This is the only time we'll be able to eat today since we have the Newcomer Assembly tonight."

_So how many time do we eat on a normal day? _Hiccup wondered. A second later, he realized he'd already began to group himself with the rest of them. _But you are now, aren't you? _He thought. _You're behind bars. You're being watched. You're already a prisoner. _

_You were a prisoner the moment you stepped on the island._


	3. Chapter 3

It looked as if the entire island of Zalfari was in one room.

Hiccup could see several that he recognized, though only four he knew by name. Runa, Gyrd, Thyri, and Ingi were sitting beside the athletically built man who'd told Hiccup he couldn't speak six hours earlier, when he'd been captured by the Tribe, who Jaeger had called 'Balki,' who apparently was the Chief of Zalfari Island.

Within the five hours that had occured between him meeting Ingi and feeling the man staring at him now as he sat between Perrine and Thymus, Jaeger had taken to becoming his, "personal assistant." By the time the prisoners' mental clock had struck eight P.M, Hiccup had had a conversation with everyone on the Kids' Block, forced to sit through Jaeger giving him a lecture about times, sayings, and roles, and managed to accidentally hit Morelle in the head with his prosthetic by merely sitting on his bed and eating a Stone hard piece of cornbread that Jaeger had forced him to take.

That is to say, the pain of biting a stone hard piece of cornbread had made him jerk, and kick Morelle in the forehead.

Now Morelle was sitting five seats away from Hiccup, studiously ignoring the older boys' relentless apologies.

When he'd first entered the Gymnasium, he hadn't known who half of the Zalfs were. Now, as he listened to Jaeger whispering into his ear from where he sat behind him, he was pretty sure he knew the Zalfs better than he did his fellow prisoners.

If someone were to quiz him on the Zalfs currently in the room, he'd be able to tell you that, (1) the heavy female with gray hair and brown eyes near the very back of the room was named Gro Hauksson, her husband was Vigot Hauksson, they had a thirteen year old daughter named Asuar, and that they were a family of Medics who tried to stay away from the prisoners. (2) Bera Andottir was fifteen years old, had taken a personal liking to Perrine who she constantly babied, and loved to kiss Spjut Sigewinesson then knee him in the groin if he touched anything lower than her shoulders. (3) Trud Cnutsson was gay and totally had the hots for Jaeger but didn't dare make a move in fear of being slapped by his father, Skuld Cnutsson, or harassed by his mother, Jorunn Cnutsson. And, (4) Jaeger was eighty-six percent sure that Hiccup would be sexually assaulted at least twice by Tufi Gunbjurnsson in the next sixteen days.

Hiccup was hoping the fourteen percent that Jaeger wasn't sure would be able to save him.

"So, Hic," Thymus said suddenly. "What'd you do before today?"

"Train dragons," he replied.

"What?!" He squeaked.

"Shh!" Hiccup hissed. "This Tribe doesn't like dragons."

"I know!" Thymus replied. "I—Where'd you come from? Who are you?"

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the son of Stoick the Vast, and next in line to be chief of Berk," Hiccup replied.

Thymus' blue eyes were wide. "Holy Thor," he whispered. "I'm sitting beside royalty!"

"Shh!" He hissed. "We don't need Balki finding out."

The words shut down the boys' overexcited train of thought, and he slumped in his seat. Hiccup almost felt guilty. As he opened his mouth to apologize, Balki stood up at the front of the room and waved his hands for silence, which followed as quickly as a dragon could fly.

"Today, we celebrate a new Prisoner into our midst," Balki began. "Welcome, Hiccup Haddock the Third."

As his name was shouted, by Vikings and Prisoners alike, Hiccup swallowed. He jumped when a calloused hand dropped on his shoulder. Looking up, he half-expected to find Tufi or Ingi leering down at him, but instead Thyri was pulling him from his seat. Thymus' eyes widened as the boy was pulled towards Balki.

"Wa-wait, where are we going?" Hiccup asked the brunette.

"Balki wishes to speak to you in private," Thyri said. "To assign you your job."

"Wouldn't it make sense for the people I'm working with to help me?" Hiccup frowned.

"You have a special job," interrupted Ingi as he strode up to them. Waving Thyri away, he grabbed Hiccup by the elbow and tugged him to stand in front of Balki. "Kneel," he whispered into Hiccup's ear before moving back into line.

Self-conscious, he slowly lowered himself to his knees as Balki looked down at him with approval.

"He's a nice one," he said. "Clean, healthy." Narrowing his eyes as he leaned closer, staring the boy directly in the eye. He smirked as he drew back. "Fierce. He's full of spirit, this one. He'll be hard to break."

"Will he be the one?" Inquired Vigot.

"Yes," Balki replied. With a snap of his fingers, two Zalfarians appeared behind Hiccup, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to his feet.

Looking out over the crowd, the prisoners were wide-eyed. Freesia was sobbing, Cynthia's arms tightly wrapped around her. Jaeger and Thymus looked like they were considering attacking Thyri, who stood beside them.

As Hiccup was led, struggling, from the room, his eyes locked with Thyri's. The older male blinked, then, looking around wildly, discreetly shook his head. _Don't, he seemed to be saying. Don't struggle. Hiccup slowly stopped struggling, allowing the two Zalfs to lead him from the room. _

As the door slammed shut behind them, he swallowed.

He had the feeling everything was about to get worse.


End file.
